U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,314 discloses a blower apparatus which has a single-stage axial fan. An electric motor configured as an internal rotor motor serves to drive the fan wheel. The motor is fixed to the housing at the motor's outer side. The fan wheel is fixed directly on the drive shaft of the motor.